


The Adventures of Bébébug and Chaton Noir

by ginnekomiko



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, What Have I Done, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: Manon plays with the dolls Marinette made of Ladybug and Chat.





	

The city of Paris Is now made of multi-colored blocks. They are far too big and bulky for Manon’s liking, but one has to make do when Marinette refused to get the smaller ones for her to play with. Why did Marinette always have to listen to Mommy?

Today’s great outdoor adventure stars Bébébug! The best superhero dolly in all of Block Paris!

One this lovely day, Bébébug was walking through the park, (carefully so as not to get grass stains on herself,) and checking to make sure everything was safe. When suddenly!

“MWAHAH! It is I! The Mysterious Masked Man! I will use my buggy powers to evilize your friends!”

“Oh noooooooooooooooooooooooo!” cried the citizens as they ALL. BECAME. EVIL. ANTS.

There were far too many of them for Bébébug to handle by herself!

WHAT WAS SHE GOING TO DO???

“I’ll help you, milady! Two heads are better than one!” said someone!

That mysterious voice! It could only be!

Chaton Noir!

He bounds in gracefully to aide Bébébug!

Okay, so Manon accidently dropped the Chat Noir doll on his face right then, hopefully Marinette wouldn’t notice the dirt smudge if she cleaned him up well enough.

Ahem, he bounds in gracefully!

Together they are  un.stopp.able. 

With a BAM! And ZOWIE and a LUCKY CHARM! The Mysterious Masked Man cries a lot and goes home!

They saved the day! Yay!

“Manon! It’s time to go!” Marinette’s voice called.

Manon gathered up the dolls. “Coming!”

Marinette sure took her sweet time getting the ice cream. What took her so long?

And so once again, the day is saved thanks to Bébébug and Chaton Noir!

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the fandom is THIS. I hope you enjoyed the silly! I may do more, but for now I'll call it a one-shot.


End file.
